


Snow White

by Wonbunny



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonbunny/pseuds/Wonbunny
Summary: 🍎 Kihyun is a teacher preparing his students for a play. Hyunwoo wants to help.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Snow White

"3 2 1 everyone silent clap!" Kihyun raised both of his hands in the air and waved them next to his face as the kids in front of him imitated his action. 

Kihyun was in his first year of teaching and he had grown to love his first group of third graders so much. He always prepared gifts for them once a week to reward their job well done. This week his class were all able to understand and recite the time tables from one to five and that deserved a reward. 

"Okaaaay now my little sprouts, let's sit up straight and wait silently while I get your prize!" Kihyun rolled up the sleeves from his soft baby yellow cardigan and went inside the classroom closet to get the little goodie bags he had prepared the night before with help of his boyfriend Hyunwoo. 

The kids listened well and were focused on their small and kind teacher who looked as if he was digging into the closet trying to take something out. After a few minutes and some soft grunts from the young teacher, Kihyun finally walked back to his desk and placed a basket on top of it. One by one, he started calling out his students' names. They all walked excitedly towards their teacher and received a bag of healthy (and a few not so healthy) treats along with a certificate that stated their great achievement. 

"I'm so so proud of you! Let's keep working well together to unlock the special surprise of them all!" Kihyun exclaimed and pointed at a sprout poster he had on one of the walls. It marked all of their achievements and at the top was a cute flower which represented the ultimate prize. 

Kihyun really loved to teach and even though it had been a few months, he can feel that this is what he loves to do and he will do it for as long as he can. 

Soon after, the bell that indicated the end of the school day had rung and everyone was headed home. Kihyun picked up his things from his desks and headed towards the main office to sign out for the day. 

"See you tomorrow Mr. Yoo!" Hyungwon, the school's secretary, waved at him with a friendly smile. Kihyun waved back at him and headed out. 

Outside in the school parking lot a black car waited for the third grade teacher with a very neat looking Hyunwoo who had just gotten out of his job at the restaurant he owns. He looked at himself and fixed his hair a few times while he waited for Kihyun. No matter how many years they've been together, the man still felt butterflies every time he saw his boyfriend. 

Kihyun opened the car door and settled in the passenger seat, clicked his seat belt and let out a tired sigh. Hyunwoo looked at him and smiled, leaning closer for a quick kiss. Kihyun smiled into the kiss and squeezed Hyunwoo's face and kissed him back.

"How was your day baby?" Hyunwoo asked as he pulled out the school parking lot and headed somewhere, maybe to have dinner before going home. 

"It was okay. The kids really liked the new smart board we got, it took me a while to get them to stay still but they eventually did." Kihyun blew air from his mouth, air going through his soft bouncy hair. 

Hyunwoo chuckled, "You didn't bribe them again did you?" He looked at Kihyun quickly and then looked back at the road in front of them. 

Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo's arm playfully and pouted his lips. Hyunwoo made a stop at a red light and took Kihyun's soft hand in his and kissed his knuckles softly. "Just kidding baby but it's not like you haven't done it before." Kihyun snatched his hand back and crossed his arms against his chest. Hyunwoo laughed and focused his sight back on the road. 

"That was one time.... and it was my first week, I had no idea what I was doing yet." Kihyun mumbled the last part and smiled to himself. He still remembers the mess his first week was. The classroom was left a warzone after school for those days. Hyunwoo had to get out of his car and help Kihyun clean up too and that's when he suggested Kihyun to take a different approach to his students and after some brainstorming, and asking his best friend Minhyuk who had been teaching for two years already, he developed a good system that has been working ever since. 

But he still bribed the kids with candy and snacks that week so they could clean up a bit. 

Finally, they had arrived at their favorite restaurant. They didn't normally eat at other places that wasn't Hyunwoo's restaurant but it was nice to change it up a bit. Plus, Kihyun had already tried every dish in the menu and Hyunwoo had enough of tasting for the day. 

"Wonho finally signed the contract, he'll start working on his own restaurant next week." Hyunwoo spoke while he sipped on some wine. Kihyun clapped cutely at the news, his brother in law had finally acquired his first restaurant and he was so happy for him. 

"Oh! I finally got the scripts for the play next month!" Kihyun cheered and did a little dance in his seat. Hyunwoo looked at him endearingly, laughing causing his shoulders to bounce up and down. 

"What was it again?" Hyunwoo asked after. 

"Snow White! My babies are so excited, and for some reason they all want to be dwarfs." Kihyun frowned his eyebrows and made a pout with his lips in deep thought. Hyunwoo looked both ways before he leaned over the table and pecked Kihyun on the lips startling the younger. 

"You know, I was Prince Charming in my school play." Hyunwoo sat again and poured water into his glass, he only had one glass of wine because he had to drive home afterwards. 

Kihyun scoffed and crossed his legs under the table. 

"You? Acting? I don't believe it." He took a sip of his wine and tried to not laugh while he did. 

"Hey, you're not the only one into plays. Ask my mom, I think she has video of it. She said I was the most handsome prince of all time." He said proudly. 

"Sure you were." Kihyun giggled and Hyunwoo stuck his tongue out. Kihyun stuck his out too and they made faces at each other for a minute before Hyunwoo asked for the bill and headed home. 

~ 

Two weeks later Kihyun was arranging his classroom while his students were on recess. Kihyun and his class have been rehearsing for the Snow White play that was coming in three weeks. Time had passed by so quick and Kihyun felt like they needed more time to practice. The auditions had been difficult to deal with since a few kids wanted a specific role and didn't want to be anyone else. The girl casted as Snow White had broken her arm so they were missing one person and the students had the chance to audition again for Snow White. Also, as expected, the kids forgot their lines often. They were just kids and Kihyun understood that perfectly so he adjusted the scenes and script as best as he could to make it easier for him and his precious students. 

The young teacher moved the desks around and pushed his desk to the middle of the room to represent the glass box Snow White lays in after eating the apple poisoned by the evil queen. 

Kihyun let out a puff satisfied with his nice set up. He clapped his hands together and fixed his oversized hoodie; it was casual day and students and teachers were allowed to wear casual clothes. 

"Okay okay now let's have Snow White lay on her bed and have Prince Charming come in on his white horse." Kihyun said from one side of the room while his kids did as told and got into their positions. 

"Mr. Kiki I can't get my robe to stay." His small student, Jooheon, said trying to tie his robe around his neck but failing. 

"Come here Honey." Kihyun called him and finally fixed his long blue robe. 

Jooheon smiled widely showing his cute teeth, the ones that weren't missing, and went to his place in the middle of the room where Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs were. 

The kids went over the same scene a few times and took some breaks to go over lines and changing their performance. Kihyun was now in his plain white t-shirt, it had gotten too hot for the hoodie so he took it off. He made sure his kids were doing fine and that they stayed hydrated as well. 

"Grumpy, where did your hat go?" Kihyun took Changkyun's hand and softly ruffled his hair. The kid laughed and took out a snapback and placed it on his head. Kihyun laughed and shook his head, "You look very cool Kyunnie!" The teacher pinched his young student's cheeks softly and led him back to the middle of the room. 

Right when they were about to start again, the door was opened and in walked a tall man with a shy smile on his face. Kihyun looked back and smiled back at his cute boyfriend who was holding two cups of coffee in a tray with one hand and a bag with snacks in the other. 

"It's Mr. Nunu!!" One of the boys said while a few of the young girls covered their blushing face; they had a small crush on Hyunwoo and Kihyun was well aware about it. 

"Hey kids! Brought some snacks for the cast! Don't worry these are all low fat and low calories, you guys are fine." Hyunwoo said and set out the bag with snacks on top of a desk. The kids looked at him awkwardly not understanding what the older man was telling them. Kihyun covered his face and shook his head, second hand embarrassment hitting him. But that was his Hyunwoo and he loved him the way he was. 

After thanking his boyfriend for the coffee and the snacks for the kids, Kihyun started the rehearsal again. Everything was going very well and the kids were not messing up their lines at all. Kihyun was so happy and so excited, he would often give them a two thumbs up to encourage them more. 

The last scene arrived, where Snow White lays unconscious on a bed and the seven dwarfs cried for her. Everyone held their breaths as Prince Jooheon came in riding his stick horse up to see his true love. Little Jooheon stopped in front of the desk that served as the bed the girl laid on and recited his lines. 

Kihyun clapped proudly when the scene ended and the kids followed him and cheered happily.

"Well done my kids well done!" Kihyun did a cute dance and walked towards Hyunwoo and stood behind him. 

"They did great!" Hyunwoo said. He took Kihyun's hand and kissed it quickly. Kihyun nodded and hugged his boyfriend's neck. 

"But I think the prince needs to be more mmmm passionate. " Kihyun let him go and stood in front of him.

"Hyunwoo, they're eight years old, it's supposed to be fun for them." Kihyun had his hands on his hips. 

"Yeah I know but, I don't know, more emotion would make it even better." Hyunwoo stood up and rolled his sleeves up. He walked to where the kids were and sat with them. 

"Hey, you're all doing great!" Hyunwoo smiled at each of them before he continued, "but Prince Charming, I think you should add more uhh... hmmm... be more emotional." Jooheon looked at him, crumbs on the side of his lips. 

"What do you mean Mr. Nunu?" One of the dwarfs asked with his mouth full of the delicious snacks.

"Well, I mean, your true love is not waking up! You have to show her she matters to you and that you will be there for her." Hyunwoo stood up and walked towards Kihyun who was laying against one of the walls. His eyes opened widely as he understood what he was about to do. 

_"Oh my one love... it belongs to you my love... please wake up my love, my one love-"_ Hyunwoo stopped abruptly getting his air punched out of him thanks to Kihyun who hit him in the stomach to make him stop. 

The children laughed at the scene, "Mr. Nunu is so weird and funny! Hahahahaha" the kids laughed and held their bellies that were hurting from laughter. 

Hyunwoo looked at them and forced a smile on his face. He cleared his throat and walked outside the classroom to wait for Kihyun. 

Just when Kihyun was about to explain it to the kids, the bell rung and it was time to go home. He let his kids go without cleaning; he would handle that later with Hyunwoo's help. 

~ 

The ride home was a quiet and awkward one. Kihyun had tried to talk to Hyunwoo about other things to cheer him up but all he got from Hyunwoo was a hum or a nod. 

When they arrived home, Hyunwoo went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Kihyun wanted to see his soft warm bear smile again so he made his favorite dish for dinner which was Donkatsu. 

"Thank you baby." Those were the only words Hyunwoo had said the whole time. Kihyun gave him a loud smooch on his cheek and brushed his fluffy hair back lovingly, "You're welcome my Prince." Kihyun smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

Hyunwoo let out a sigh and got up to do the dishes. The younger man noticed his mood was still down so he walked to their shared bedroom and looked for a movie to watch together while snuggled up in bed. 

"Everything is cleaned and I packed up your lunch for tomorrow-" Hyunwoo stopped midway into the room when he saw Kihyun wearing the hamster onesie he had gifted him a few Christmases ago. He had gotten matching ones so they could take pictures and be cute together. 

"Come here babe, I already picked a movie to watch. I just need my big warm comfy bear to snuggle with". Kihyun said in a cute tone, he patted the empty space next to him waiting for Hyunwoo to join him in bed. 

Hyunwoo smiled lovingly and got in bed with his cute boyfriend. Kihyun hugged him tightly and left many kisses on his face and giggled. Hyunwoo hugged Kihyun's waist and joined him by laughing along with him.

" I'm sorry for punching you, I just didn't know how to stop you in front of the kids heh.." Kihyun spoke against Hyunwoo's chest. Hyunwoo was caressing Kihyun's back while they both watched the movie playing on the TV. 

"It didn't even hurt, baby..." 

Kihyun got up to look at his boyfriend, "Then why did your mood change?" 

Hyunwoo sighed and laughed nervously, "uhm... I'm kinda embarrassed..." 

"Come on~ you can tell me anything, I just want you to be okay." Kihyun held his hand up and placed it on Hyunwoo's cheek and caressed it softly. 

"The kids laughing at me kinda got to me..." Hyunwoo was now the one with his face against Kihyun's chest. 

"Why? Baby they're just kids, they say anything." He hugged him tightly. 

"I know I know.... it's just... when I was Prince Charming in elementary school.... the kids laughed at me..." Hyunwoo snuggled deeper into the younger's chest. 

"Awww my poor Nunu.... it's okay. It happened so long ago, those kids are probably sad people now." 

"They laughed at me because they said I couldn't be the prince because I was fat..." Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun in the eyes. The teacher pouted and kissed his cheeks, he didn't know Hyunwoo had gotten bullied for his weight before. He always squealed along with his mother in law whenever they looked at Hyunwoo's baby pictures; to Kihyun he was the most beautiful and cute baby he's ever seen! 

"Well I bet they're the fat ones now." 

"Kihyun.." Hyunwoo warned. 

"Hey, they're the dumb ones and missed out on the most kindest and purest of hearts. No matter what you look like, you're my nunu and they can go to hell!" 

"Kihyun!" Hyunwoo squeezed Kihyun's waist. 

"I'm sorry but I can't think about anyone ever being mean to you... to little Nunu.." Kihyun pouted. 

Hyunwoo pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you so much Kihyun." 

"I love you my Prince Charming." 

Kihyun giggled and Hyunwoo tickled him. 

That night they slept cuddled up to each other and stayed warm all night. Happy to have each other in their lives now and forever. 

~ 

Finally, the day of the play had arrived and everyone was talking about it. 

Parents, students, and members of the school were gathered in the school's auditorium waiting for the play to commence. 

Kihyun couldn't sleep at all the night before. He was a nervous mess walking around the house eating chocolate chip cookies. Hyunwoo was near losing it too since he had to follow his small nervous boyfriend around to pick up the cookie crumbs he was dropping on the floor. After a few hours of nervous walking and venting to a tired Hyunwoo, Kihyun had finally gone to sleep in his soft bear's arms. 

The young teacher was backstage with his students and some parents who were helping their children get ready for the show. Kids moved around the room fixing their costumes and practicing their lines one more time. 

Kihyun was incredibly proud of them and why wouldn't he be. Those kids worked so hard and showed so much enthusiasm for this play, he knew they would do great tonight. 

Meanwhile, Hyunwoo had just entered the school along with his brother Wonho. Kihyun had invited him too so they could go out after the show, which Wonho happily invited them to celebrate the special night at his newly opened restaurant.

"Gather around sprouts! I have one more thing I want to say to you all." Kihyun signaled to his students to come closer and formed a circle. 

"I am absolutely proud of all of you. Not just for acting in your very first school play but for just being the greatest kids I could ever teach. I know you're all thinking 'Can Mr. Kiki be quiet?' Hehe well yeah anyways let's show them a good show and most importantly let's have fun!" 

Kihyun stretched his hand out towards the middle and his students followed, piling up their small hands on top of each other's. 

"One, two, three! Showtime!" 

The play went great, with many slip ups and giggles all over the stage, but that's what it was about, to have fun and enjoy their time together. 

After the play ended and they bowed to the public, Kihyun led his students towards the front and spoke to the parents. One parent called out the kids and the teacher to pose for a picture which Kihyun would receive the following week. 

Kihyun went back to his classroom to get his bag and a few gifts his students gave him. Hyunwoo peeked his head through the door before entering to make sure his boyfriend was in the room. Kihyun looked up and immediately smiled as soon as he saw his Hyunwoo holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

"Oh, I was looking for the cute teacher from the play earlier." Hyunwoo pointed back with his thumb. 

"Oh yeah? He already left but you can leave those with me. " Kihyun played along as he walked closer to Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo placed his free hand on Kihyun's hip and pulled him closer, "Mmmm I think you might be cuter than him. You can have them but they're gonna cost you a kiss." 

Kihyun laughed out loud and softly hit Hyunwoo's chest, resting both of his hands on top of it. He leaned closer and kissed the tall man sweetly. They stayed that way for a few seconds until they let go and Hyunwoo finally gave Kihyun the flowers. 

The couple exited the school and headed to Wonho's restaurant that was in the middle of downtown. It was a very cozy place with warm lighting and it smelled delicious. They shared some time together and then headed home. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo decided to celebrate a little bit more by sharing a few glasses of wine and many many sloppy kisses throughout the night. 

"The kids were actually asking for you after the play. They wanted to thank you for the snacks and the advice from the other day." Kihyun said. 

Hyunwoo took Kihyun's hand and intertwined it with his, "They're so nice. I hope I can see them more often." 

"If we have some after school activities, and you're not too busy at the restaurant, you can always stay after." Kihyun looked at their intertwined hands. 

"Of course, nothing would make me happier than spending more time with you." Hyunwoo said. 

"You're so cheesy!" Kihyun laughed. 

Hyunwoo chuckled and shrug his shoulders, "I am Prince Charming after all." He winked down at his boyfriend who covered his face with Hyunwoo's chest and let out muffled laughs. 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short cute fluffy one shot! Everyone stay hydrated and stay safe okay? Hope everyone is doing okay ^_^ 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes UnU


End file.
